Guide to the Cullen Boys
by tizzlexo11
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice have lived with Charlie and Renee their whole lives. Then Charlie and Renee have to go to Tokyo for a job, leaving the girls with their family friends, the cullens. One thing: the kids hate each other. OOC/AU. BxE AxJ EMxR
1. Our Perfect Lives

**Chapter 1 - Our Perfect Lives**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Megan Meade's Guide to The McGowan Boys or The OC for that matter.**

**--**

**BPOV-**

Living in the sunny state of Arizona, I thought my life could never get any better. My dad, Charlie, was part of the army so we had to move around a lot. While my mom, Renee, was a stay-at-home mom who took care of me and my two sisters, Alice and Rosalie.

Alice and Rose were my two best friends. We'd been inseparable since birth. When we were 5, our parents had left us home with a babysitter. Alice's parents and Rose's took the same car, while Charlie and Renee drove in their own. It was around 7 at night and it was pretty dark, it was also dangerous considering the hurricane weather that we were having. Winds that were almost 90 mph, and rain that was flooding the streets made it difficult to drive. From the way we've heard it, Alice's dad swerved out of control hitting a huge oak tree on the side of the road, killing every one in their vehicle instantly.

The Department of Social Services, thought it would be best if they placed Rose and Alice in an orphanage. Charlie and Renee had always felt as it Alice and Rose were one of theirs, and they thought it was wrong that the state was putting them in an orphanage, excluded from their friends and family. So, they decided to adopt the two, although they kept their maiden names. But legally, they were my sisters.

It's been 13 years since the accident, and we all remember it like it was yesterday. It still makes Alice and Rose sad to talk about it, it even makes me tear up, but we've learned to move on.

Living in Pheonix was absolutely amazing. Every day here was sunny, and when it rained, it was like hurricane weather. Alice, Rose and I attend Pheonix High, a huge school where we were soon to be seniors. We were going to have a year to remember along with our boyfriends, Jacob (mine), Ryan (Rose's) and Seth (Alice's).

Then the news came.

--

**APOV-**

I loved my life. It had been Bella, Rosalie and myself for as long as I could remember. The moment my parents died in that car accident, there had been a spot inside that was now a huge hole, and ever since, Bella and Rose have helped me heal it.

Charlie and Renee had taken me in as their own child and adopted me. Without a doubt, I'd always thought of them as my second set of parents and I knew that they would take care of me. Renee and Charlie never favored Bella over Rose and I. They always treated us the same, like we were all blood related.

Living in Phoenix was great. The weather and they boys especially. I have a boyfriend, Seth, he has curly brown hair and the most adorable smile ever. I've been dating him for a year and a half and I've never trusted anyone more in my life besides Bella and Rose. Before we decided to date, Seth and I had been best friends, along with Bella, Rose, Jacob and Ryan. We'd done every thing together and I just knew that we were all going to end up together. We were all going to be seniors this year and I knew everything was going to be great.

I have a talent for 'seeing' things before they happen, like premonitions.

However, I did _not _see this one coming.

--

**RPOV-**

Alice and Bella. My two best friends. My sisters. My life. We were inseparable, ever since we met. When the Swan's took us in, my whole life changed. It became hard for me to let people in, so I always shut people out. That's why most people think I'm a bitch.

When I started Phoenix High with Bella and Alice, we met Ryan, Seth and Jacob. I was afraid to let them in because most people always stayed away from me. Either they were afraid or they hated me. Over time, I accepted the boys into my life, and not soon after I started dating Ryan. He understood where I was coming from, shutting people out. His father had been in jail most of his life, and his mother was an alcoholic, along with her boyfriend. When Ryan got in trouble, Seth's parents took him in. Now we were all starting a final year at high school.

I'd always been the tough one. When Alice and my parents died, I'd been the stronger one. I wasn't strong when I found out.

--

**EPOV-**

California. The weather is perfect, the girls are gorgeous, and best of all, I live with my two best friends. Emmett and Jasper. Well I could say my two brothers, seeing they were adopted when we were little. Carlisle found out at the hospital that Jasper and Emmett's parents had died in a plane crash. My father became quite close to the four adults during their time in the hospital. Their last wishes were for their kids to be taken care of. So my father and mother adopted them.

Ever since Emmett, Jasper and I, had become closer than friends (no not in that way). They're like my real brothers and I would never have it any other way.

Yes, life was good. I stretched my arms over my head as I got up from bed. Then I heard my cell phone ring. I groaned as I leaned over my bed and grabbed my cell phone from the bedside table and looked at the caller I.D.

Jessica. _ugh._ The girl won't leave me alone. Once I asked her to become my girlfriend, she calls me every second of everyday. Always bugging me to hang out or go shopping with her so I can give her my opinion on lingerie she buys. Don't get me wrong, the girl is fucking hot. But she's so dense it's almost unbearable. I rolled my eyes as I tossed the phone back onto my bed. I pulled on a shirt and headed down the stairs.

Once I got to the bottom of them, I saw my mother and father pacing back and forth in the living room. Carlisle hesitated when he saw me and Esme stopped to look at me.

He started talking. "Edward, we have something to tell you."

--

**EmPOV-**

I woke up. The sun was in my eyes, as always. Then I felt a hand slither across my body.

Lauren. God dammit. She was such a whore, I was surprised she didn't have herpes yet. We'd been dating on and off for the past 3 months. I couldn't stand her but I sure as hell liked to screw her. I shoved her arm to wake her up.

"Laur, wake up." She groaned and arched her back.

"What's up baby?" She cooed in my ear. I mentally shuddered.

Then I heard a knock on my door. "Bro, the 'rents want us downstairs to talk." I heard Jasper say through the door. This kid knew when to save me.

"Uh yeah," I said. "I'll be down there in a sec. Hold on." I shot up in bed and swung my legs over the bed, still naked. I grabbed a pair of boxers and gym shorts from my dresser and slid open my closet as I grabbed an old Rolling Stones shirt and turned toward Lauren. "Babe, you have to go. Out the window. Carlisle and Esme will kill me if they see you sneaking out of the front door." It wasn't entirely true. I just liked to mess with Lauren.

She rolled her eyes as she picked up her thong from the floor and slipped it on. "Fine Emmett. Call me." She stalked over to me and gave me a slow kiss. This is why I dated her.

"Have to go down. See you." I opened the door and padded down the stairs.

I heard the yelling from the top of the stairs.

--

**JPOV-**

I jumped in my dream, and woke up sitting straight up. I looked around me and all I saw was water. And sand. _What the fu--?_ I looked over to my right and saw Angela laying there next to me. _Not again!_ Dammit. I looked at my watch which now read 9:30.

"Angela. I have to go. Bye." I was short with her. She groaned as she got up, apparently her halter top had come undone during the night because when she started to get up her shirt came falling down. I smirked and pointed to her chest. Then I ran up to our house, before Carlisle or Esme found me not home again. They were going to kill me. I crawled in through my window and changed my clothes, then I went downstairs.

"Jasper," Esme said in her motherly tone. She'd always been a mother to me, when my mother passed. "Will you go get Emmett? We have to talk to you boys again." I nodded my head and turned back up the stairs.

I knocked on Emmett's door. "Bro, the 'rents want us downstairs to talk." I heard him rustling around in his room.

"Uh yeah, I'll be down in a sec." Then I heard him talking to someone else and a female voice came into play. I chucked._ Lauren,_ I though as I shook my head and walked down the stairs.

That's when I found out.

**A/N: yes, I know short chapter. I'm sorry for that. Hmm…I wonder what the problem is here…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And NO FLAMES, even if you don't like my author notes in the middle of the story.**


	2. The News

**CHAPTER 2- The News**

**A/N: I felt like I haven't been paying too much attention to this story so I decided that I would type up another chapter =). I actually found out a way I can write my fanfics. In the 2 studies that I have in school I normally don't have homework to do in them (figures, right?). So yes, I spend my time writing my wonderful fanfics and I wrote half of this one. RPOV might be weird. Its like 11 and I'm wicked tired. But I am like 99.99% sure that I won't have school tomorrow so I might be able to type up one more of One Wild Summer. And thennn…I HAVE A STUDY ON THURSDAY. Yayyy! =] okay here it is…REVIEW! And I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV-**

"Girls, Renee and I have something very important to tell you." I looked at Charlie's face. His face had creases in the top of his fore head. Charlie was in his late forties and his aging wasn't really doing anything good for his wrinkles. Alice, Rosalie and I were sitting on the cream colored couch with pretty flowers of different pink shades. The only time we sat on this couch is when we had extremely important company or when our parents had to tell us something that will really affect our lives. I had a gut feeling it was the second one. Charlie and Renee were sitting on the couch on the other side of the old wooden Victorian-styled coffee table. Charlie was sitting with his back hunched over, every once in a while him running his hands through his hair to calm himself. Renee was sitting with her back straight as a ruler with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. This was he uncomfortable sitting position.

"As you all know we've had to move around a lot because of my enrollment in the army. However this time the army has decided to relocate our family to some place that Renee and I are not bringing you to. We are moving to Korea. However, you three girls are going to be going to California to live with our family friends," I held my breath. I knew exactly what was coming and it was exactly what I feared. "The Cullens." Alice, Rose and I all let out and exasperated breath. Then the chaos began.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"How could you guys do this to us?"

"I hate the Cullen boys! They use to put sticky lollipops in my hair and push me down in the dirt!"

"Those boys are disgusting!"

"I HATE THE CULLENS!"

"GIRLS. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE NOT VERY FOND OF THE CULLENS," Charlie was on his feet now. Bellowing out his words at us. He took a deep breath to calm down. He hates it when he looses his cool with us, but sometimes 3 teenage girls are a lot to handle and he knows it. His voice wasn't completely back to normal tone, but it was better than it was before. "However, Carlisle and Esme Cullen are one of my fondest friends. Renee and I have known them since we attended college. Emmett, Jasper and Edward might have been tremors when they were little, but they are 17 years old now! They know better than to push you into dirt and put lollipops in your hair. Get over it girls, you're going to have to accept your new life. I'm sorry. You know Renee and I will mss you so much because we love you all so much. This is as hard for us as it is for you so don't think that we don't feel bad. We just think you'd be so much better off still living in the United States. Were only doing this because we love you." Charlie's hard tone was softer now. He understood that Alice and Rosalie already lost two of their parents. And now they were loosing the other set of parents.

**EPOV-**

Carlisle and Esme were pacing back and forth, with worried looks on their faces. We were in the main foyer of the house, with the white and black tiled floor and the huge gold chandelier above us. I heard Emmett and Jasper's foot steps behind me, padding down the enormous mahogany-carpeted stairs. The stopped behind me, as we stood on the stairs.

"Boys," Esme started coolly. "You might want to sit down for this information your father and I have to tell you." My father and mother slowly halted their pacing as Emmett, Jasper and I all took a seat on the stairs. Esme stood straight as always. Her gentle hands were folded in front of her. Carlisle stood casually with both hands at his side, a trait he picked up from being a doctor.

"Do you all remember Charlie and Renee Swan?" he asked. He three of us nodded our heads slightly. I groaned on the inside. "Well Charlie's in the army, and he is being moved to be stationed in Korea. As for his daughters, Bella, Rosalie and Alice, they will be currently residing with us."

Jasper, Emmett and I all sat there with a dumbfounded expression on our faces. Finally I broke the silence. "What?" I asked, although it was a rhetorical question. "Those brats are going to be staying with us?"

Then Emmett joined in. "Where are they going to sleep? I'm not sharing my car with that Rosalie know-it-all girl. She's a frigid bitch!"

Jasper was silent as always. He didn't like too much commotion and always tried to be the calm, cool and collected one.

"Listen, guys," Jasper started calmly. "I'm sure the girls don't want to come here as much as we don't want them with us. But it might be a god opportunity to finally live with some girls, to have sisters." Emmett and I were rethinking this subject now. _Anyhow, _I thought to myself,_ how bad could it be? Torturing them would be fun as hell._

"Alright," Emmett said. "Bring on the girls." And with that final statement, a devilish grin came into place on Emmett's big head.

He knew exactly what I had planned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RPOV-**

_UGH!_ I thought in my head. _How dare they leave me and my sisters with those disgusting, vile Cullen boys?! And that Emmett! He's such a freak! Especially with those retarded brothers of his. I can't believe Charlie and Renee are leaving us. _

I was angrily shoving all of my clothes out of my closet into numerous oversized suitcases. I could tell that this was going to cost Charlie and Renee a lot of money to put on the plane but hell, they were leaving me. It was either bring my whole closet with me or get a whole new wardrobe. And have I mentioned that it took me almost 5 ½ years to finally almost finish mine? I'm probably going to be stuck up in the attic with Bella and Alice in a one bed bedroom.

"Rose," Alice said soothingly. She was standing in the doorway, leaning up against the wooden post. Her short, spiky black hair was messy, but with some parts held back by butterfly clips. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a casual pink top and her plain black juicy zip-up hoodie. She had on plain black flats with sparkles rimming the top.

"Please don't be mad at Charlie and Renee. You know that if they were bringing us with them to Korea, you would be twice as mad. They're only doing this for our sake. I mean, what the _hell _would we do if we had to go to Korea with them. And I know that you don't hate them, so don't say that you do." She was standing with her arms crossed loosely across her chest.

"I didn't say that I hat-" I started but was soon cut off from her.

"Oh yes, yes you were Rosalie Lillian Hale. I know you. I've known you my whole life and I can read you like the back of my own hand. So don't give me any of your bull, because you're not the only one that's hurt by this. We're not even Charlie and Renee's blood related kids, but Bella is. Think about how she feels about her parents abandoning us by choice. Ours did it unwillingly and that was hard enough. I mean, not to be rude or anything, because trust me I know how you feel, but what if something happened to Charlie over in Asia? Renee will have a breakdown and God knows what Bella would do. She probably wouldn't be able to see her dad for a while and then he's just gone because he had to work to support her life. So please, just be cooperative through this."

"Thank you Dr. Phil." I sneered sarcastically. Alice let out a huff of breath because she knew that deep down that she got to me. However, I wasn't going to show it. They needed me to be strong, and I just had to be the strong one. It's what I'm good at. It's what I know to do.

I was just going to have to be a big girl now and face the fact that I had to leave my friends and my family behind, and having to leave Ryan. He understood the things that I was going through partly because he's been down the same road as me. His mom and dad got divorced and his dad was put into jail for life. His mom went out with some deranged guys and finally when Ryan was 16 he left because his mom's boyfriend hit him…again. He knows what it was like to not have parents there for you, but he left his mom. She didn't leave him.

I've never been as open with any one, besides Alice and Bella, but I was with Ryan. Leaving him behind was going to be one of the hardest things that I have to do in my life.

I grabbed my suitcases (at least the ones that I could handle on one trip down stairs) and headed out to put them by the door so Charlie could load the huge Escalade with them.


End file.
